


Of Brotherhood

by yaruna



Series: Of Years Gone By [23]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Legolas POV, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaruna/pseuds/yaruna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Legolas and the three brothers discuss Legolas’ penchant for trouble. Legolas POV</p><p>All parts of the series are stand-alone one-shots, though some may have references to previous happenings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Brotherhood

‘This!’ I said to Estel, and made a wide gesture with my arms to encompass all of the dead orcs and wargs that were lying on the forest floor before finishing with pointing at the bloody wound in my thigh. ‘This is all your fault.’

‘And how, pray tell,’ he started with an annoyed undertone, ‘is it my fault that you get injured while traveling from Mirkwood to Imladris? Alone. Against all of our recommendations.’ He was working his way up to truly being angry with me, and stuck the needle into my thigh with a lot more force than should have been strictly necessary. I flinched involuntarily at the unexpected added pain and he eased up slightly, but was still muttering under his breath.

‘Since you came along, I cannot seem to go more than a few months between injuries! It’s frustrating!’

Elrohir let out a snort in surprised amusement and I turned my glare to him. He was standing a bit away, keeping watch to ensure we would not get attacked by more orcs. Elladan was doing the same, but in the other direction.

‘Is there something that you wish to add, Elrohir?’ I said sarcastically. ‘By all means, please do!’

‘Not at all.’ He said, looking back at me with a small, amused smirk.

‘I, however,’ Elladan butted in, ‘seem to remember quite a few occasions of Legolacide even before Estel came along.’

‘Legolacide?’ Estel asked and gently pushed the needle against my skin, apparently having dropped his annoyance with me in favor for curiosity.

‘Legolas’ attempted suicide.’ Elladan expanded, trying hard to keep from laughing, but failing miserably.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. I had never heard the word before, but Elrohir’s muted laughter told me that it was in fact not the first time that they had used it between themselves. I could not say that I particularly cared for it.

‘He does seem to get injured a lot…’ Estel muttered thoughtfully, and I firmly believe that he actually considered the fact that I might bring it upon myself; that I’d intentionally get hurt. But the slight smile on his face told me that he took it for the teasing that it was.

‘How did this turn on me?’ I asked in mock frustration, not quite able to keep a smile from showing up on my lips. ‘You are never on my side.’ I sighed.

‘We were on your side just yesterday, in fact.’ Elladan said with a touch of annoyance coloring his voice.

‘A lot of good it did us.’ Elrohir lamented, making me all the more confused. I had not even met them yesterday, and as thus, it would have been difficult for them to be on my side of anything.

‘What are you talking of?’

‘We bet in your favor when Estel told us that you would arrive injured.’ Elladan explained.

‘So, Estel had a vested interest in seeing me injured?’ I asked teasingly.

‘Maybe  he used his foresight.’ Elrohir exclaimed, and turned narrowed eyes towards Estel. ‘The bet is null and void if you did!’

Estel, on his part, merely sighed deeply in exasperation.

‘I hardly need foresight to know that there will be _something_. I had hoped for a scratch or two, rather than a knife through your thigh.’ Estel’s voice was getting more compressed, and he kept his eyes firmly fixed on my wound. ‘It missed your artery by a very small margin.’ He said silently, effectively putting a stop to all of our attempts to make light of the situation.

‘Sorry.’ I muttered, appropriately chastised.

‘I do not enjoy your visits, Legolas.’ He said then, still silently, but loud enough for all of us to hear, and I looked at him in shock. His head was still bent over my leg, so he did not see the expression on my face.

‘Estel!’ Elladan and Elrohis said in unison, sounding about as shocked as I felt.

‘What?’ I asked hesitantly, and Estel seemed to realize the tension that he had created, because he looked up and his eyes widened minutely.

‘Not… like that. Once you are here, I am as happy as they come. But I hate knowing that you will always be injured. Why do you not just accept the escorts?’

I sighed deeply, feeling the tension leave again. I am the first to admit that I may be slightly too sensitive to this kind of talk, especially from Estel. Ever since he had begun visiting us again after his twenty years of absence, I had been careful to try not to drive him away. Not enjoying my visits would certainly have qualified as something that could push him away.

‘You know that we cannot spare anyone.’ I said. It was not the first time we were having this discussion.

‘Then let us come to you.’ He said, obviously having been thinking of it for quite a while.

‘Let you travel through Mirkwood?’ I asked, feeling my heart clench in fear, so I shook my head. ‘You do not know it anymore. It is too dangerous!’

‘And yet, we are supposed to let you traverse it alone? That is some double standards!’

‘It is not in Mirkwood that I was injured. I know the woods; I know its hiding places. And the patrols are around to help, even if I am not formally escorted. Now you however, they may just leave to your fate.’ I said with a smirk, trying to break the somber mood that had set upon us.

‘You’re impossible!’ Estel grouched as he tied off the last stitch and started to clean the equipment.

I could not let them go to Mirkwood, or rather, I could not let them come for my sake. Simply put, I was much more comfortable with the thought that I would perish when going to them, rather than them dying when coming to me. So yes, I am probably full of double standards. But at least they would still have each other, even after I was gone. Who would I have?

Legolacide… where do they come up with that stuff anyways? It was not a part of my plan, but when it comes down to it, all that matters is that my family is safe. They are my brothers in all but blood. Although, we have tended to each other’s wounds enough that we have likely shared blood as well. We have certainly spilled blood together.

I looked up at my brothers. Elrohir was still gazing into the distance, keeping a look out for any approaching dangers. Elladan had gone to his horse to get some new herbs for the wound before they wrapped it up. Estel still sat by my side, his hands uncharacteristically still, as he examined his stitch-work. His knuckles were white under my blood, and I looked closer at his face. The strain in his eyes told me that he had truly been worried. Still was, if I was any judge. It made me take a second look at Elrohir and Elladan also, and both of them had that crease on their foreheads that they get when they worry.

As if they noticed me looking at them, they all turned their heads to me and I smiled gratefully. No words were necessary. They knew that I was grateful that they had come to my assistance yet again.

My sworn brothers.

Blood brothers.


End file.
